Shadic's Scream Test
by Dragon KeyboardFreak
Summary: Shadic and his parents go visiting a haunted castle that Sonic's been to once before. But Shadic isn't so sure about the place. WARNING: Sonadow and mention of mpreg! Don't like, then don't read damn it


**Okay, so this little piece is Sonadow and they have a kid named Shadic. Yes, that means mpreg. So, Sonic is the mom and Shadow is the dad. Now, I wrote this piece based on a stetch I saw in my friend's gallery; her name is Crystal-CM on ****deviantART****. She is an amazing artist and I just love her Sonadow and Mephilver work. If you've watched Sonic X, then you'll know what episode this is based on. Read on!**

**0-0-0-0-0**

He really didn't want to be here. Shaundre "Shadic" Hedgehog stared up at the castle before them with a slightly terrified look. Apparently, his mother, Sonic the Hedgehog—A.K.A the Hero of Mobius—had been here once before. So this was a first not only for Shadic, but for his father, Shadow the Hedgehog. He felt someone ruffle his bangs and looked up at his father. Sonic had gone to get some groceries for their stay there. Gulping, he followed his father into the bedroom he had been staying in for the past two days. His parents were in a room across the hall.

"Why don't we go explore?" Shadow asked. Clearly he had seen the terror on his son's face. Not wanting to, but also not wanting to be alone, Shadic nodded. The little Hedgehog knew there were ghosts, but Sonic said that had been years ago, when he was fifteen or sixteen and they hadn't been there since. As the two hedgehogs wandered, Shadic noticed several freaky and wide eyes staring at them, watching them. He knew they had been watching them since they arrived, but did not say anything for fear of being told he was being paranoid. They came to a door and Shadow said, "Stay here. I'm going to see if there's a switch or something. Sonic said there were a bunch of them that opened random doors." Before Shadic could protest, Shadow was gone. Trying to calm his racing heart, the young Hedgehog looked around, not wanting to get caught off guard by anything.

An hour passed and Shadow hadn't returned, prompting Shadic to go looking for him, calling. As he entered a dark hallway, sounds began to echo through the pitch black area. He whimpered and called, "Daddy? Where are you?" He didn't see the figure behind him as he did. The ghost possessing Shadow's body shifted the older Hedgehog's foot, reaching out, and the boy turned. Seeing the uncharacteristic eyes and mouth on his father's face, Shadic screamed and ran. Somewhere, deep in his mind, he was thanking the heavens above that whatever was wrong with Shadow, it didn't know how to use his speed. Sobbing as he ran, he cried, "Stop, Daddy, please!" His pleas had no effect on the one chasing him as the ghost did not care for them.

As he managed to get outside the castle, he became surrounded by hundreds of ghosts, causing him to scream and back up, only to bump into his possessed father. Shadic was crying in terror and was close to a near mental breakdown. As Shadow began to reach for him, a blur swept past between them, grabbing Shadic as it did. Upon opening his eyes, he looked up to see he was in Sonic's arms, and Sonic himself was not happy. He placed Shadic on the ground as he growled, "Let go of my husband." Only giggles from the ghosts were heard. Shadic whimpered as he clung to his mother's leg. There was no way they were going to get out of his.

"Don't worry, Shadic. I've got a plan." He looked up at his mother, wondering if it was possible that Sonic was crazy and needed to be place into a mental hospital. He yelped when Sonic suddenly scooped him up, racing away. Over the wind, he shouted, "What's going on, Mama?"

"We have to keep away from the ghosts until the sun comes up. Once it does, your dad will be released and ghosts will go to sleep because they hate sunlight! But right now, we need to get inside the castle! There's a certain item that the ghosts hate!" Sonic replied, keeping his eyes on where he was going. The blue Hedgehog dodged every ghost they came across until they came to a simple wooden door. After closing the door and setting Shadic down, he walked over to a window with a strange circle indentation in the middle of it. He cursed, but not loud enough for Shadic to hear.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Shadic asked, tugging on his hand. Sonic picked him up and said, "There used to be a statue here that kept away the ghosts; it looks like an hour glass. On one side, it has a sun and on the other, it has a moon." Shadic gasped and said, "That's in my room, Mama!" Sonic grinned and said, "Then what are we waiting for?" He scooped up Shadic and raced towards the bedroom, only to find Shadow inside, still possessed. Setting his son down, he murmured, "Get the statue. I'll stall your father." Understanding the severity of the situation, Shadic didn't argue and waited until he saw a chance to race towards the statue. A ghost came at him, but he ducked under it and grabbed the statue. Immediately, the ghosts that had been coming after him backed off.

"Shadic! Get back outside and find an empty pedestal and place the sun side up! Aahh!" The boy looked up fearfully at his mother's shout and tears cascaded down when he saw that Sonic had also been possessed. Although crying in terror, Shadic ran out of the room and out of the castle, searching for the pedestal. Somehow, he managed to find it. He kept the statue up so the ghosts wouldn't come at him. When he reached it, the sun was rising; but he didn't care about that. He rushed over to the pedestal, but it was far too high. He looked around wildly and spotted a stool. Knowing he couldn't carry both the statue and the stool at the same time, he set the statue down and used his still developing speed to run over to the stool, grabbed it, and started to rush back, but found his way blocked. He backed up, trembling. His back bumped against a wall and he let out a sob as his possessed parents floated towards him. But he knew he needed to do something to get out of his current situation.

Taking a huge breath, he screamed and rushed at all of them, swinging the stool as he did. He hit something, but didn't bother trying to find out what it was as he kept his eyes on the statue. Reaching it, he set the stool down, climbed on top of it and grasped the statue tightly as the ghosts continued to come forward.

"Sun side up; sun side up," he chanted as he lifted it over his head. Just as the sun was peeking over the horizon, he slammed it down into the circle. Slowly, the giggling faded and the ghosts possessing his parents floated out to escape the sun and the statue. He watched his dazed parents warily before the two finally spotted him. He nearly fainted with relief when he saw the familiar emerald and ruby eyes. Crying with relief, he launched himself at his parents, not caring which one caught him. By the fluffy fur on the chest, he knew it was his father as he sobbed uncontrollably. As he did, he heard Sonic said, "It's time to leave. Shadic's gone through way too much for a kid his age." The little Hedgehog's heart nearly sang with that statement as he felt his father nod. The five year old snuggled closer to his father's chest as the mental and emotional exhaustion began to take a toll on him. Before he could drift off to sleep, he felt a hand brush his hair and a kiss on his head and Sonic's voice saying, "I'm proud of you, Shadic. You did good." With that reassurance, Shadic fell into a deep sleep with a smile on his face, pleased with his mother's praise and the safety of his father's arms.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Didja like it? I was going for a bit more horror, but because I don't like horror…it didn't come out as well as I had wanted, but I think it's good either way. Really, the only reason I wrote it was so I could direct your attention to Crystal-CM's gallery on deviantART; I really don't care what you guys think of this thing since her art is so much better than my writing ^.^ But I will admit that I like reviews.**


End file.
